A typical fiber product of this sort is a work glove or a sheet made of cloth woven or knitted by fiber yarns, the work glove or the sheet being formed by a vinyl chloride resin layer. It is known that the fiber products formed by a vinyl chloride resin layer are manufactured mainly by a dipping method and partially by a coating method.
Referring first to the dipping method, a knitted or woven cloth is dipped into a vinyl chloride resin paste. As shown in FIG. 1a, when each space between the fiber yarns facing to each other is wider, the vinyl chloride resin paste is penetrated into the space between the facing fiber yarns due to the liquid pressure, and the above fiber yarns are enclosed by the vinyl chloride resin paste. In other words, the former is thrusted into the latter. As a result, the thickness of a vinyl chloride resin layer 2 becomes larger, so that the fiber product provided with the above treatment becomes hard and unexpansible in itself. From this point of view, in the dipping method there is generally used a knitted cloth in which each space of the facing fiber yarns is close. This is an example of FIG. 1b. In this example, the vinyl chloride resin paste containing an oily plasticizer is permeated into the fiber yarns 1. Subsequently, since the vinyl chloride resin paste is induced into each space between the facing fiber yarns 1, both the former and the latter are interwound. In other words, the fiber yarns 1 are thickly enclosed by the above paste. Consequently, the thickness of the vinyl chloride resin layer 2 becomes larger, thereby the fiber product being hard and unexpansible.
Referring to the coating method, no liquid pressure of the vinyl chloride resin paste is applied, so that as shown in FIG. 1a the vinyl chloride resin paste can be coated even in enlarged spaces between the fiber yarns 1. However, as described above, the vinyl chloride resin paste containing an oily plasticizer is permeated into the fiber yarns 1 and it is induced to each space between the facing fiber yarns 1. Therefore, the vinyl resin layer 2 becomes thicker and the fiber product coated by such a thicker layer becomes inflexible and unexpansible.
In order to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages, a high viscosity vinyl chloride paste of 9,000 to 15,000 cP (centipoise) level can be used. But even if such a paste is employed, its penetration into the spaces between the facing fiber yarns 1 is prevented only a little bit. And the thickness of the vinyl chloride resin layer 2 is not particularly decreased.
Further, after the spaces between the facing fiber yarns 1 of a knitted or woven cloth have been covered by polyacryl resin emulsion or a polyvinyl chloride (p.v.c.) powder, there is known a method of coating a relatively high viscosity p.v.c. resin paste of e.g. 8,000 cP level or a method of dipping a knitted or woven cloth into the p.v.c. resin paste. However, because the spaces of the fiber yarns are thickly enclosed by the above paste, the foregoing disadvantage cannot be overcome.
As pointed out above, a conventional fiber product formed by flexible coating has a thicker vinyl chloride resin layer by which are enclosed the fiber yarns of a knitted or woven cloth. For example, when this fiber product is applied to a work glove, because of its considerable thickness a user's operability is neither comfortable nor efficient. In other words, due to a dull expansibility of the work glove, the user's feeling in holding a certain object is bad, and the user's hands are apt to become tired. Further, when this fiber product is applied to a diaper cover, it is not agreeable to the touch because of its hardness and unexpansibility.
In order to overcome the aforegoing defects of the conventional art, the present invention has been achieved.